


Feel again

by Stephics



Series: KD fics [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Holidays, Post-Defenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephics/pseuds/Stephics
Summary: Foggy knows his best friends belong to each other. They just need a little push...Will his plan work?





	Feel again

**Author's Note:**

> Title by: [OneRepublic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2tMKO_9SD1Y)

Resume the relationship from the point where it stopped? Yeah, sure. If only it were that simple...

Things had been too complicated between them to try again, but they both wanted to dare to take the risk. Even if it meant jeopardizing their friendship if it didn't turn out well in the end.

Karen learned there was no reason to beat around the bush. After analyzing the pros and cons, always concluded that Matt had his destiny marked and there was nothing she could do to change it.  
If he'd lose his life trying to save the citizens of Hell's Kitchen one more time, that would happen whether being or not in a relationship with him. So, why not enjoy it while it lasts?

If they really wanted this to work, both sides had to work equally on those aspects that needed to be improved. No more lies, no secrets...

And so it was, they stroved to keep the situation peaceful. Without questions that'd make the other uncomfortable, no pressure at all...  
Until Karen couldn't stand that Matt was so kind to her in wanting to repair all the harm he had caused her, and she wasn't corresponding him in the same mode.

It wasn't possible that he was clean and she still held him the dark truth about her past and the whereabouts of James Wesley.

That night, she decided to tell him everything and was surprised to see that Matt took it quite well. She expected another reaction after witnessing the way he talked about other killers, such as Frank Castle or Elektra Natchios.

She complained and he tried to soothe her saying it was not her fault, but his for going about other business and not taking her calls to help her. In addition, they were completely different contexts: One for self-defense, others for pure pleasure.   
Either way, all this would have been avoided. If it had been like that, she wouldn't blame herself for another death...

The argument grew more serious and crying, gathered her belongings and ran out of his apartment.

-'-

Karen didn't know where to go. She felt pretty bad to end up alone at home drinking for her sorrows, so she decided to go with Foggy, hoping he wouldn't be busy to interrupt something.

"You don't have to be so hard on him.... I know Matt sometimes pushes us to the limit, but he always tries to do the right thing. He really does his best"

"It's just that... How can he have those  _superhuman powers_ and be so insensitive at the same time?", she whined, bringing her hands to the head.

"No, Karen. We're the ones who put on a show when we find out the truth. We couldn't stand it", he rested his hand on her shoulder. "I didn't react in the best way either.... My God! He was my roommate, my confidant, how come I never knew? I was totally blind, not him!"

Karen shook her head in denial. She hugged herself because she was starting to feel the temperature drop. Foggy offered her a blanket to tuck in and continued.

"And— Just when I discovered his secret, instead of being understanding and taking him out of the hole, I just sank him deeper... We cried, we had that big fight and we ended up distancing ourselves— Oh, dear! It was a disaster!"

Karen said nothing for a while and remained deep in thought. Foggy rubbed her back fondly to comfort her and continued to talk.

"But there's still time to remedy things. You're lucky he took it easy... Remember I almost fainted when you told me what you did?"

"Yeah. You're right", she finally said.

"See? Nothing bad happened yet... On the contrary, now each one accepts their _dark side_ ", he clapped his hands and that startled her, taking her out of her mind. "Aw, you two are a perfect match! I'm sure you'll have fun making the city burn"

"Wow. Thanks for your help!", she said sarcastically, standing up and turning around to get out.

"C'mon, Karen! It was just a joke to break the tension"

"You know? You're not funny anymore"

"Ha-ha. But I see you are! So, since tomorrow is Thanksgiving... How about to make things right, you invite Matt over to Marci's so we can spend time like in the old days, huh?"

Karen pursed her lips, considering it a little bit. "Not a bad idea, but—"

"Keep in mind this is not only a time to give thanks, but to ask for forgiveness and healing"

She nodded and sighed. "Fine... I'll call you so we can set it up", she ended up accepting his offer and then left the place.

"Yes! That's the spirit!", he shouted excited from the door frame, raising his fist.

-'-

The next night, they arranged to meet at Marci's apartment to spend Thanksgiving together, just as Foggy suggested to make peace.  
Matt reluctantly agreed to, thinking it would be wrong to act like nothing was happening. He had to fix it with her first. And with company, he wouldn't have a chance to speak privately with Karen, she'd probably be avoiding him.

And it happened just as he imagined. When they arrived, the atmosphere was awkward, everybody was on their own and they hardly spoke to each other.

But after a couple of drinks, they began to relax and everything became warmer and friendlier.

When Foggy noticed they both looked more lively, he took the opportunity to take out the Karaoke.  
Matt didn't know the lyrics to most of the songs, but he enjoyed listening to them sing. Especially Foggy, who was off key but singing at the top of his lungs.

Everyone were laughing, applauding, moving their heads to the music and Marci get them up to dance for a while. They had even forgotten for what reason they had fought.

Later, they decided to go out to the terrace to admire the parade from the floor where they were standing.

After a long time, Matt was getting bored, so he bent down to get some snow, molded it with his hands and threw the snowball at Karen, hitting her right in the back.

She instantly hissed from the cold, stinging sensation as some of it splashed onto her neck and entered her clothing slightly as well.

"I'll get you for this, Murdock!", she screamed and quickly collected snow from the balcony railing and threw it at his face, but failed to strike him.

Matt laughed because he didn't even need to move around much to avoid it.  
Karen chased him and kept throwing everything in her power, but she still couldn't hit him.

Luckily, Marci was in the kitchen finishing serving the food at the time, otherwise she would wonder how it was possible for a blind man to have such agility.

"Oh, not again!", yelled Foggy, standing between them, extending his arms so they wouldn't come near. "Will you two ever give me a break?"

"He started it!", she pointed her index finger at Matt.

"Will you stop behaving like children?", Foggy asked Matt now, but he simply shrugged, still smiling innocently. But his expression changed once he felt anger radiating from Karen after they heard her gasping loudly.

"Perfect, Murdock. Look what you did... You ruined my dress!", she snarled, examining a rip in her skirt.

"But I didn't even touch you. How could I—?"

"Forget it... I must go"

"But Karen, aren't you staying for dinner?", asked the blond man walking behind her, trying to stop her.

Upon entering the house, Marci noticed she was taking her purse, her other coat and heading for the door.

"Wait! Where are you going? You can't leave like this—"

"I'm sorry, guys... I'm not in the mood anymore", she declared and just walked away.

"Ugh... I'm an idiot", said Matt lying on a chair in the dining room.

Foggy and Marci came over and took their seats next to him.

"Oh, Marci... I'm so sorry about that. I ruined your dinner", he said truly regretful.

"It doesn't matter, we had planned to be alone anyway". She gave Foggy a lewd look, and he responded by widening his eyes and shaking his head, implying that this was not the time for jokes.

"I meant— I understand... You're in love and you just don't know how to deal with it"

"But we're here to help you! Aren't we, honey?", Foggy assured him, by running an arm around him tightly.

"Mmm. We'll see what we can do with this poor little puppy", she said, stroking his hair and Foggy couldn't hold his laughter any longer.

"Make fun all you want, I deserve it", he said, putting his arms folded on the table and then sinking his head in them.

"All is not lost, my friend"

"We are the voice of your conscience and we'll tell you what to do..."

-'-

On the following morning, Matt talked to Karen on the phone to apologize for last night. This was already becoming a habit.

He asked her to come to his loft in the afternoon, but she said she was nearby and would be stopping by right away.

Foggy was there with him, because earlier they had gone out with Marci to help him choose a new dress for Karen, to replace the one she wore last night.  
And Matt came home only with him, as his girlfriend went to run other errands.

"She's already on her way", Matt mentioned after the call ended, intending to get him to leave.

"Oh, perfect!", Foggy answered and took a seat on an armchair.

"Um, shouldn't you go somewhere else?"

"Nope. It's kind of necessary to have a referee, don't you think?"

"Foggy—", he snorted, but couldn't say anything else as she was already at the door.

"Is she here?", asked when noticing him tilting his head. "Ha! Too late"

She rang the bell and Matt opened the door to let her in. As they moved into the living room, she's surprised to see Foggy there, too.

"Oh, I didn't expect to find you here", said as a hello to their friend. "What is this? An intervention?", hesitated. "I know I overreacted last night, but—"

"I have a surprise for you", he cut her off to head quickly to his room and when he returned, showed her the dress. "Hope you like it"

Karen droped her jaw and received it with trembling hands.

"The fabric feels good, but they supported me in choosing the color and design"

It was an elegant, knee-length crepe tube dress. The upper part had lace, 3/4 sleeves and a discreet "v" neckline. Dark blue color, her favorite.

"You shouldn't have— This must have cost a fortune!", she tried to reject it politely, but she felt her voice broke.

"Luckily, the owner owed me a favor, so he gave me a considerable discount"

"No... I can't accept this", she gave it back to him.

"It's not a problem. I owed you", he hand it over to her.

"Matt, don't insist—", she raised her voice.

"OK, OK, OK... That's enough!", Foggy stood up and approached them. "This is becoming way too much drama"

They both turned to him arching an eyebrow, somewhat offended.

"You shouldn't even be here", remembered Matt.

"Wow, this is how you thank me?", Foggy claimed, overdramatic.

"Your plan didn't even work!"

"What plan? What the hell are you two talking about?", Karen inquired losing her patience and throwing the dress at one of the armchairs.

"Woah! Hey! Easy, guys", asked Foggy raising his hands, sensing the situation was getting out of control so he had to think fast. "I know! I have an idea!"

Matt and Karen sighed to relax and hear what else he had to say.

"Let's pretend you never met! Start from scratch and see if this works, all right?"

Matt almost hit his forehead but simply rolled his eyes. Karen placed both hands on her waist, exasperated.

"Let me introduce you: This is Murdock, Page... Page, Murdock... ' _Blind date_ ' _._ Oops! No pun intended— And... ACTION!", he shouted, clapping his hands like he was the director of a film and ran away from the scene to finally leave them alone.

An awkward silence formed in the air and was only interrupted by Matt's throat clearing before speaking.

"Karen, Foggy's already gone... There's no need to—"

"No, he's right. We need to talk..." she folded her arms and began to walk around the place like a lion in a cage.

Her gaze was still focused on the dress that was lying on his furniture. It was a beautiful gesture, she didn't feel she deserved it, but it was rude of her not to take his gift.

Matt just sat on the couch, waiting for her to organize her ideas and finally be done with this once and for all.

But great was his surprise when she suddenly lunged at him, straddling him and grabbing his face tightly to kiss him with unbridled fury.

It didn't take long to kiss her back, he longed so much to have her so close that as soon as her hands began to run over his body, he entangled his fingers in her long hair, lowering his hands down her back and then grasping at her exposed skin on her hip.

She pushed him by the chest to separate herself from him and get some air.

"Mmm. Good talk", he said breathlessly and she punched him in the arm, making him laugh.

"I'm so sorry. Forgive me for everything"

"Me too", he caressed her cheek tenderly. "You're not a bad person, Karen. Believe me"

"Do you still love me?", she asked shyly.

Matt softened his expression and smiled broadly. "I never stopped loving you. Always have, always will"

"Then we gotta be more careful. I don't want to lose you again... Please"

"We will", he promised and joined his lips to hers in an intense kiss that proved her his true feelings.

 -'-

A day later, Foggy called them both to _Josie's_ bar to see if his and Marci's plan had worked.

When they arrived at the place, he didn't even have to ask, because their big smiles showed how happy they were.

"Heeey... But look who had fun last night!"

"Foggy, keep your voice down!", Karen demanded  blushing lightly, but immediately laughed feeling like a teenager, and sat down next to him.

"See? That's what you two needed... Only that you're too proud to give in and be the first to admit you missed each other"

"Thanks a lot, Foggy", said Matt, putting one hand over his on the bar-counter.

"That's what family's for!", nudged him playfully with his elbow.

"Drinks are on me tonight!", he indicated to Josie and they celebrated.

* * *

Tumblr: [@mcu-heroes](https://mcu-heroes.tumblr.com/) | Versión en Español: [FanFiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12818560/1/AKA-Gimme-a-break)

 

**Author's Note:**

> This FanFic has been in my drafts for ages and I finally had the opportunity to finish it XD
> 
> Hope you liked it! ❤


End file.
